


Wizard

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [12]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Drabble, FIFA, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Linn can guess how Even feels.





	Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Linn and Even sharing their experiences living with MI

“So…Isak says you’re depressed,” a redheaded girl says from the doorway of Isak’s bedroom. Even’s just woken up in Isak’s bed. Again. Isak had woken him up when he left for school that morning, promising to be back that afternoon. It feels like it’s been forever since Friday night when Isak found him outside Nissen. This girl must be one of his roommates.

“Mm,” is all Even can muster in response. He’s still buried under the comforter, wanting to sleep through the rest of the day until Isak gets home. But he can’t.

“I am as well,” she says matter of factly, and Even narrows his eyes.

“Yeah?” She nods.

“I’m supposed to watch you. But I was thinking we could just play Fifa.” Even shrugs. “Ok. Sit up then.” Even does.

“This…this is what I needed,” Even says after they’ve been playing for a few minutes.

“I know.”

“Are you a wizard?” Even asks and Linn tilts her head.

“What?”

“It’s usually so hard to do anything. How’d you…how’d you do this?” Linn smiles.

“I know how it works.” With that, they spend the rest of the day in a comfortable semi-silence and Even thinks things might be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
